Swaptale (Pacifist)
by DreamerArtistic
Summary: It was said that the humans won the war and sealed the monsters down with a magical barrier. What if the monsters won instead and the humans got sealed under the barrier. Maybe then the humans would have kept their magical abilities. One day a monster child falls down, what adventures does it go through? The tale unfolds within this story...Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
1. Humanity the Human

**Hello everyone! This is my first UT AU fanfic so enjoy! This AU was made myself so please don't steal the idea! The characters are going to be some of my Fanfiction friends. Anyway I do not own Undertale or Snowcrystal!**

Long _ago_

 _..._

 _Two races ruled the earth:_

 _..._

 _Humans and Monsters_

 _..._

 _One day_

 _..._

 _War broke out between the two races_

 _..._

 _After a long battle_

 _..._

 _The monsters were victorious_

 _..._

 _They sealed the humans down with a magical seal_

* * *

 ** _MT. MOUNTAIN (King Asgore still lacks creativity)_**

 ** _201X_**

 _Legends say_

 _..._

 _Those who climb the mountain_

 _..._

 _Never return_

 _..._

 _SWAPTALE_

* * *

' _Ugh...My head'_

A young monster child just wanted to see why everyone was so afraid of a stupid legend, so they just decided to explore. What was the reward? Aching bones and bruises.

They checked themself, _'Ugh, my wings had gotten torn. Now I can never use them forever.'_

The monster thought bitterly. They got up, and walked towards the doorway, okay, the ONLY doorway.

As the monster went through, all they saw was a tree.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm Humanity! Humanity the Human!"

The monster child looked up and saw a short girl with messy medium length, orange hair along with piercing brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like a hood, something kind of like a Little Red Riding Hood, hood. Aside from that Humanity was wearing a normal T-shirt with jeans.

"That's ironic." They say as they try to muster as much courage as they could. They didn't know why but Humanity intimidated you.

"Hey, watch it kid. I suppose your name is better?" The girl said, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

' _My name? Um it's...'_ "It's Y/N!"

"Hmph, well anyway, you look confused. I bet you need some help. These places aren't safe ya know."

"Um...Ok."

They said, slightly unsure if you should trust the human or not. Monsters where you lived always talked about how dangerous humans were and that their DETERMINATION shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Ok, let's get started."

Without letting you reply, an upside down red heart came in front of you, along with some bars.

It said, said Y/N, LV 1 with a 20/20 health bar next to it.

"You see that heart in front of you? That is your SOUL, the meaning of your existence. Understood?"

"Um..."

"PERFECT!"

"You can gain LV to make your stronger!"

"Uh what does LV stand for?" You ask, slightly insecure of what the human might do.

"Hmm? LV stands for Love dummy!"

"For a little kid you sure are sassy." Y/N muttered as they look at the 20/20 health bar, ' _What will happen if the 20 goes down to 0?'_

"Speak of yourself." Humanity growled, then took a deep breath while she continued.

"Don't you want some **_LOVE_**?"

Before Y/N could react, a sudden sharp diamond of blue light got launched onto Y/N and sliced through their SOUL.

"AUGH!" Y/N yells as they drop to their knees, their health saying 1/20 for health.

"YOU IDIOT! DOWN HERE! ITS DIE OR KILL!" Humanity said laughing, actually looking scary to the child for once.

Then, Y/N got surround by magic diamonds (imagine ninja stars).

' _Huh, I guess this is how it ends...I die from a weeny kid...Heh...'_ Y/N thinks as they slowly close their eyes.

Then, Y/N saw a beam of ice getting launched at Humanity. Then, it seemed as if Humanity got absorbed into the tree.

"How terrible for such a murderous human to hurt an innocent child!"

A gentle voice exclaims as the monster child turns to see a woman with snowy white hair in a bun. Her aqua blue eyes shimmering in the mysterious light illuminating the weird place.

"My name is Snowcrystal, Caretaker of the Ruins."


	2. Showing Some Mercy

**Oh my gosh! I didn't know that people liked this! People were telling me to update! Well here you go! *Throws Chapter* Hope you enjoy!**

"P-Please don't h-hurt me..." Y/N whispered, backing away, trembling at the sight of the human. Would she hurt them like Humanity did?

"Hm? Oh! Fear not dear child! I will not hurt you!"

Hearing a twig crack, Y/N scrambled behind the gentle woman with a yelp, shivering.

"What brings you to the Ruins, little child?" Snowcrystal asked as she walked forward, pushing some levers and opening blocked doors.

"I-I wanted to s-see I-if the l-legend was true." Y/N said, recalling how they had climbed Mt. Mountain. Their foolishness getting the best of them.

"Oh? What legend is that may I say?" Snowcrystal asked, her gentle blue eyes watching the monster child with curiosity.

Y/N gave a deep breath and recited the legend about how MONSTERS and HUMANS were in a war and how MONSTERS sealed the HUMANS down with a magical barrier. Then they explained how the legend said those who climb this mountain never came back.

"I see...Depend on the monsters to leave out some parts." The white haired woman murmured, looking scornful until she noticed that the child was still next to her.

"Oh! I am sorry-"

"What left out parts?" Y/N asked with curiosity. Their eyes glowing slightly.

"Well, the HUMANS almost won until our most powerful wizards betrayed us and went on the MONSTER's side."

"What were the wizard's names?" They asked, their curiosity growing bigger and bigger as Snowcrystal was explaining the story more and more.

"Their names were: **Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Justice, and Perseverance**."

Y/N waited for Snowcrystal to continue, so they gave her a nudge.

"The wizards taught the MONSTERS how to use HUMAN magic."

"Why did I never see MONSTERS use magic then?"

"They probably forgot how. Us HUMANS never forgot and that's how I saved you."

Before Y/N could continue to ask questions, a tiny child came out of a tiny opening. They had rustled brow hair along with a blue ribbon with freckles with a dress that had a sign of a rose and four triangles. One triangle coming from a side of the rose.

Before Y/N had time to react, their SOUL came out with their HP.

"TAKE THIS YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" The girl yelled as she threw poisonous spikes.

Luckily, Y/N managed to dodge all of them.

 _'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?'_ The monster child thought, while dodging more attacks.

 _'Maybe I could hit it? The child looks so small though...Maybe I should try complimenting it!'_

After the monster child dodged the remaining of the spikes and nervously stuttered, "Er, nice ribbon?"

The girl was strucked for a moment then gained back her focus.

"Erm. Look, your too nice for me to kill. Just scramble back. I don't want to fight you." The girl murmured, then turned and fled.

 ** _YOU WON! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 3 GOLD!_**

Suddenly 3 coins appeared in front of Y/N and dropped into Y/N's held out palm.

"My child I am so proud of you!" Snowcrystal said catching up from behind, "I almost came to help you but you handled the situation so well before I came to save you! Well done!"

Y/N just nodded, and then she faced the older woman and asked, "Who was she?"

Snowcrystal hust replied, "Her name was Lily, you might come and bump into her sisters in these Ruins if your not careful...Come, my home is over there." Gently grabbing the monster child's hand, they walked until they came into a purple bricked home with ivy running down from the roof.

The woman let go of the child's hand and walked in, Y/N would have followed her but they saw a glowing orb. When Y/N touched it, two icons popped up, **CONTINUE** and **RESET**.

Y/N nervously pressed **CONTINUE** , and to their relief, it just said **Ruins, LV 1: File Saved**.

 _'I wonder what will happen if I press_ **RESET**...'

"Child! Where are you?" Hearing Snowcrystal's voice, they quickly rushed into the house.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I will make a longer one next time.**


	3. Heartbreak

**I decided to make this one extra long so here ya go y'all!**

As Y/N walked in, the color of the walls changed into a pale gray. The light was bright, nothing like the gloomy Ruins from before.

"Wow..." The monster child murmured, their eyes wide.

"Follow me young child." Snowcrystal said as she gently held the child's hand and walked down a hallway with a fuzzy blue carpet and paintings of birds. When they reached the second door, the white haired woman stopped.

"This will be your room. You may explore your new home while I attend to something." Snowcrystal said, gently patting the monster's hair, and well, avoiding the horns of course. Then, the human walked out of the hall, leaving the young child alone.

'I guess I should go in.' Y/N thought as they opened the door, showing a nice pink room with two small comfy beds, a small wooden wardrobe, a box of toys, and crayons.

Curious, the monster opened the wardrobe to find fresh clothes that looked about their size along with a box of shoes in many sizes.

Looking at themself, Y/N decided it would be better to change into fresher clothes, rather than their torn blue and purple sweatshirt and shorts with leggings.

When they finished changing, they found a large mirror on the wall and looked at themself:

Their dark brown hair was neater, along with their black horns above their ears. Their one blue eye and one red eye looking brighter than ever. They were wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black stripes on them. They also had some longer pants that almost covered their new red shoes they found. The only problem was the battered and ripped black wings...

Looking around and rustling through boxes, Y/N finally found some bandages and wrapped their wings with them. There! They looked better than ever.

Listening to see if Snowcrystal was there, Y/N exited the room to see what lay in store behind the other doors. Going back to the first door on the hallway, Y/N quietly went inside. It was a peaceful white room with a bookshelf, desk, a bed for two, and a wardrobe. On the desk layed a book.

As Y/N was about to open the book, a voice called, "Child! Come out! I have something to give you!" Y/N quickly set the book back down and slipped out of the bedroom.

As they were looking behind them to make sure Snowcrystal wasn't behind them, they bumped into her.

"There you are my child! Here!" Then, the human gave her a sweet smelling slice of pie.

"I made some Caramel Apple Pie." The monster child was very surprised. No one ever have them something sweet for so long.

"T-Thank you." They said stuttering as the pie disappeared and went into their inventory.

"I see you changed your clothes..." Snowcrystal whispered, her eyes filled with grief as she looked at the tiny monster child.

"I-Is something w-wrong?" Y/N asked, concerned for the mother-like figure the human served as.

"No, nothing's wrong." The human replied quickly as she snapped back to reality and walked into the living room.

"Its late child. It's best to have some rest." She called from the living room as the monster yawned.

As the monster child staggered into the room, before sleeping, they found another glowing light in the corner of the room.

 **CONTINUE** or **RESET**

Y/N pressed **CONTINUE** and the icons changed into a black box that said:

 **Home, LV 1: File Saved**

Then they immediately flopped onto the bed and fell quickly asleep.

...

As Y/N woke up, they stretched out and yawned and walked out to find Snowcrystal. When they finally found her in the living room reading, Y/N brought up the topic.

"Snowcrystal...When can I go home?"

Snowcrystal looked as if something pierced her heart, her mouth was open without making a sound, and her skin was white with shock. She quickly recovered and asked, "Don't you like it here?"

"I-I enjoy the h-hospitality but I can't stay here..." Y/N said trying not to hurt the human's feelings.

"I see...Child, stay here." She replied briskly as she stood up from her chair and went down into the staircase down in the main room.

Y/N followed, disobeying Snowcrystal's order. They didn't know why, but it felt as if a powerful force was making them keep going.

When they reached down the final step, there was a dark tunnel with Snowcrystal a few feet ahead.

"Down here, many came and died...Go upstairs and do as I say..." Then the white haired human kept going. Resisting, Y/N kept going, the force growing stronger and stronger every moment.

As they went farther down the dark turquoise hall, Snowcrystal stopped again,

"I want to protect you. If you continue, then he, _**Wolffang**_ will steal your soul. Be good and go upstairs."

Still being filled with the same force, Y/N kept going.

"This is my final warning my child. Go upstairs, and we'll both be happy."

As the monster child kept walking, Snowcrystal stopped in front of a blue door with the same rose symbol Lily had.

"This is always the place where they all defied me. Do you really want to leave me?"

When Y/N didn't reply, she sighed, "You really are like the rest. If you want to leave, prove it. Prove to me you can survive out there."

Before Y/N could change their mind, their soul came out and their health bar.

"S-Snowcrystal...I don't want to fight you..." They said quietly as the human prepared a magical attack.

"P-Please..." Y/N says, trying to talk to the older woman so they could give up the fight.

Without saying anything, Snowcrystal blasted shards of ice. Unfortunately, Y/N got hit by all of them.

 **0/20**

 **CONTINUE** or **RESET**

'What happened?' Y/N thought as they were in pitch black darkness. Only the **RESET** and **CONTINUE** button showing. Without thinking, Y/N pressed **CONTINUE** and they returned back in the room they slept in.

Before Snowcrystal could call them, they rushed out of the house and ran into a random hall. In the hall stood a sign:

 _BAKESALE! EVERYTHING 1 GOLD! OFFER LASTS UNTIL TOMORROW!_

'I guess I should buy something.' The monster thought as they kept walking. When they went to the end of the hall, there stood a tiny table with donuts, biscuits, and brownies. Y/N bought one of each and put the 3 Gold on the table and left.

"My child? Where are you?" Y/N appeared and the human quickly rushed to them, then, she wrapped her arms around the monster.

"I-I'm sorry...Snowcrystal...When may I return home?" They asked as Snowcrystal was embracing them. Snowcrystal stopped, then she replied merely,

"I have something to attend to. Wait here."

Knowing what was going to happen Y/N followed the human. To the monster's astonishment, the human said the exact same dialogue as before, as if nothing happened.

Quicker than last time, Y/N was thrown in battle again.

"Snowcrystal, please. I don't want to fight you." The monster said, with more confidence in their voice.

Again, Snowcrystal did not answer and blasted shards of ice at the monster. This time more prepared, Y/N dodged the worst of it.

 **17/20**

"Please...I can't stay here!" The monster said as Snowcrystal prepares another attack. Expecting a blast of ice shards, Y/N prepared to dodge, but sadly. They were not too prepared.

Ice beams blasted from the ground, getting the poor monster's wings.

"AUGH!" Y/N said dropping to the ground in pain.

 **2/20**

Unable to gather up the energy to speak, Y/N braced themself for death again...Nothing.

Y/N looked up to see all the ice shards and attacks going around them.

"Please...I just want you to be happy." Snowcrystal said, shaking slightly.

The monster just sat there...Waiting.

"Do you want to leave so badly?" She asked, her eyes becoming pools of sadness.

"I see..." She murmured. The human then went forward to the monster and hugged them.

"Then go." She said as she let go and left quickly.

 ** _YOU WON 0 EXP AND 7 GOLD!_**

Y/N just sat there, listening to the footsteps growing fainter and fainter. Holding their breath, they went through the door.

 **A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Should I make all my chapters this long? Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Two Asian Sisters

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you want to be a certain character, then give your character description along with what character you want to be (What's taken: Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne. What I need: Grilby, Napstablook, Mettaton, Monster Kid, Temmie, Muffet and some other minor characters. I might add more later. Anyway enjoy!)**

"Boy, you sure did break her heart." Y/N looked up to see Humanity in the middle of the circular room.

"Leave me alone Humanity." Y/N said with frustration as they walked past the tree.

"Hey! You can't just-"

Too late. The monster had already went through the gate. Humanity sighed before staying in exasperation, "Salty Genderless Monster..."

 _ **Swaptale**_

"Brrrrrr." Y/N said while chattering, "W-Why couldn't I w-wear something w-warmer."

Even being cold, the monster kept walking, the same force from the battle surging through them.

"M-Maybe there is some other n-nice humans-AUGHH!" The monster child helped as the tripped over a stick in the snow. Y/N just growled as they stood up and kept walking. Why did they have to hurt Snowcrystal's heart?

 _CRACK!_

Y/N whipped around to see nothing but the previous stick laying in the distance... _cracked_.

"Calm down Y/N...There is no one there...Your all alone." Y/N muttered nervously as they walked towards a bridge. About to cross, Y/N froze, as the sound of footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

 _'Must he another human...Oh well, if it's evil I can just fight it...'_ They thought as they could almost feel another person behind them.

"Kid...Where are your manners? Turn around." The voice said quietly, almost sounding like a whisper.

Gulping the monster slowly turned around, without thinking, they threw their arm as a way of an attack.

"Whoah! Calm down!" The voice yelled as their heart turned blue and was slammed into the ground...On a whoopie cushion.

"Hehe, hey there pal. The name is Dream the Asian. I haven't seen a monster in a while."

The silhouette said as they stretched out their arm to help Y/N up. Cautiously, the monster accepted the hand and cleared their vision.

In front of them was a human about a little taller than them. The human was a girl and she had really dark hair with red highlights that went up to her chest. The girl had really dark eyes that were slightly skinny and glasses that were red andk green.

Dream was wearing a red plaid boyfriend shirt that was unbuttoned showing a white shirt. She was also wearing jeans and sneakers. Too be honest, she was fairly plain.

"M-My name is Y/N." The monster muttered as they shook the human's hand. The human then got close to the monster and whispered,

"Run."

' _That's enough hints I need!_ ' Y/N thought as they sped off and jumped in a bush.

"It's just a human, it's just a human, it's just a-"

"HI!" A voice yelled as the monster yelpedto see a dirty blond with blue eyes that was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath their short sleeved shirt. The undershirt was black and the short sleeved shirt was white. The girl's hair was put in a messy ponytail and was wearing jeans and sneakers.

"I'm Maddy!" The human said cheerfully as Y/N stood a steady distance. "What's your name?"

"I'm Y/N." The monster replied for what was like the third time today.

"Oh, well I better get going! Hopefully I see you soon!" The girl said as she cheerfully walked away.

Y/N took a deep breath and kept waking. It wasn't long before they heard footprints, so they hid behind the nearest thing they could find...Which was a jumbo lawn flamingo.

"SIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice yelled, from where Y/N was looking all she could see were two sets of feet. One was wearing white boots trimmed with yellow, while the other was purplish sneakers.

"Calm down Starlight, I'm right here." The voice replied, knowing the voice belonged to Dream's, Y/N peeked out slowly.

The girl Dream was talking to looked about two years younger than Dream, she had dark hair in a neat ponytail, and resembled Dream slightly. She was wearing a white bandana with golden stars on it, with a white shirt, battle skirt, with yellow leggings, and boots that went up to her knees.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE LOOKING FOR A MONSTER!" The girl who was being called "Starlight" yelled as she stamped her foot on the snow.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO FEED OUR PET WHALE!" The girl yelled, whining even more.

"WHALE let me just tell you our pet is a plush." Dream said, her face into a deep grin.

"STOP IT!" The girl yelled as a sword appeared and flew to whatever object they could find which was...The flamingo. As the flamingo fell to it's side, there crouched Y/N with their eyes wide.

"A MONSTER! OH MY GOSH! DREAM WHAT DO I DO?!" Starlight said panicking.

"Erm, capture it?" Dream asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Um." Starlight said as she cleared her throat before doing her most heroic voice which she could manage, "MONSTER! I DEMAND YOU GIVE UP BEFORE ME-"

"OH MY GOSH YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING THAT I HAVE SEEN!" The monster yelled as they grabbed Starlight and started hugging them.

"AHHHH! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"

"Calm down Starlight. You're 9, what do you expect?" Dream asked as she shrugged.

"OH YAH?! JUST BECAUSE YOUR 12 DOESN'T MAKE YOU MORE MATURE THAN ME!" Starlight yelled as Y/N kept hugging and squishing Starlight.

"AHHHHH! RETREAT!" Starlight yelled as they disappeared with a poof.

"Awwww, Starlight is the cutest and purest thing I saw!" Y/N gushed, as they were walking with Dream.

"Well, she is the little sister everyone talks about." Dream said with a chuckle. "Anyway see yah in the next trial."

"Ok! WAIT WHAT?!" Y/N yelled, but it was too late because the human already teleported away.

"Well at least I have some healing items..." Y/N muttered as they decided to take a nap underneath a tree.


End file.
